scarletversefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Coalition Fairies installations
DISCLAIMER AND NOTE: Everything in this page is not canon to Japanese anime franchises. They are clearly fictional, non-commercial, and used for roleplays. The list of Coalition Fairies installations comprose the military installations owned, maintained and controlled by the Coalition Fairies. Armanya Novaya Camp Duterte Camp Duterte is the primary headquarters of the Coalition Fairies, located at the Antonia de Morales High Command Naval Academy in Morales, capital of Novaya. It is also where Borealis Norsoutha, current Supreme Commander of the Coalition Fairies and student council president of the Antonia de Morales High Command Naval Academy, is enrolled at. Its area of jurisdiction is Sovereign, Central Novaya. The 5th through 10th Army Groups and the Coalition Sentinel Fleet were headquartered at Camp Duterte and the six fairy army groups' units spread throughout Sovereign. Fairies of Camp Duterte can be recognized by the varying local or foreign military equipment of each fairy with flags showing where they came from. *FOB Apple Pie - Forward Operating Base Apple Pie is a military base located near the Stability River. FOB Apple Pie contains several fairy-sized ships alongside a human-sized boat used to rescue anyone. *FOB Blueberry Camp Crayfish Camp Crayfish is the secondary backup headquarters of the Coalition Fairies, located at New Ampayon, the hometown of Borealis Norsoutha, in New Agusan, Southern Novaya. It is where Borealis stays during the weekends, holidays, vacations or day-offs. Camp Crayfish's jurisdiction is New Agusan, with the units of the 11th, 12th, 13th and 14th Army Groups spread out throughout the province, and their headquarters is at Camp Crayfish. Fairies of Camp Crayfish were distinguished by their use of Wehrmacht and Waffen-SS uniforms, modified to lack the Nazi emblems and breeches, in conjunction with modern day Novayan military equipment. *FOB Cranberry - Forward Operating Base Cranberry is a military base located west of New Butuan. FOB Cranberry contains several bicycles which will be borrowed. *FOB Blubber - Forward Operating Base Blubber is a military base adjacent to an air tram station. FOB Blubber receives bicycles, originating from FOB Cranberry, used by humans. *Agusan Fairy Naval Base - The Agusan Fairy Naval Base is a Coalition fairy naval base located north of New Butuan. The Coalition Agusan Naval Group is stationed there with its command element being the Coalition Agusan 1st Carrier Strike Group. *New Bancasi Air Base - New Bancasi Air Base is a civilian airport and military airbase used both by the Coalition Fairies and the Novayan Air Force. Coalition Agusan Air Command is headquartered there. Earth Japan Camp Music Camp Music is a Coalition fairy military base situated at Tokyo. Its headquarters is located near Seisho Music Academy. Army Group Music, a 3,000,000-strong Coalition fairy army formation, is stationed in Tokyo and supplied by the Starry Desert Military Region. Some of Army Group Music is deployed as Anti-Aradama Rapid Response Regimental Combat Teams and Youkai Pacification Rapid Response Brigade Combat Teams, and the army group itself is supplied by soldiers and military hardware from the Starry Desert Military Region. A couple or few units from Army Group Music augments Army Group Katana. Camp Music and Army Group Music is involved in the production of plays alongside Seisho Music Academy and its affiliates, the Rinmeikan Girls School, Frontier School of Arts, Seiran General Arts School, Siegfeld Institute of Music, and Royal Academy of Theatrical Actors. Fairies of Camp Music can be recognized by their tactical pauldrons having the symbol of either of these schools and an emblem of a music note, megaphone and script. Camp Katana Camp Katana is a Coalition fairy military base also situated at Tokyo. Its headquarters is located in the Origami Family estate mansion. Army Group Katana, a 750,000-strong Coalition fairy army formation, is situated in and around Kamakura, and its principal forward-deployed rapid response force is the Katana Rapid Response Regiment, a 5,000-strong fairy regiment which is tasked with assisting Special Task Team members and Japanese police forces in combating aradama as well as hostile youkais and policing the public. Army Group Katana is augmented by a few units from Army Group Music and is also supplied with soldiers and military hardware by the Starry Desert Military Region. Fairies of Camp Katana can be recognized by their tactical pauldrons and, during off-duty, berets, which contain the emblem of the Origami Family. Camp Mermaid Camp Mermaid is a Coalition fairy navy-air force base also situated at Tokyo. Its headquarters is located at Yokosuka Girls Marine High School and the Blue Mermaid headquarters. Camp Mermaid is supplied by fairy soldiers and military hardware, especially military aircraft and warships, from the Stary Desert Military Region. The Coalition Earth Pacific Fleet is stationed there. Army Group Mermaid, a 400,000-strong fairy marine army group, is tasked with assisting the Blue Mermaids and the Coalition Earth Pacific Fleet. The Coalition Air Command Mermaid, composed of three Coalition air expeditionary wings, is tasked with providing support to the Blue Mermaids. Fairies of Camp Mermaid were recognized by their blue headgears (especially helmets), armbands and, rarely, combat armors. Fortress Traditions Military Base The Fortress Traditions Military Base, also known as the Fortress Traditions Military District or Region, is a large Coalition fairy military base situated at the north-west and north-north-west districts of the Greater Tokyo Area. Because of its large fairy population, it is designated a Military Colony: a Colony overseen, populated and answers to the Coalition fairy military. Fortress Traditions Military Base is headquartered by five fairy army groups, each headquartered at the five schools which were considered a part of the Five Traditions, and two more fairy army groups, of which were referred to as 'headquarters army groups'. Unlike the Starry Desert Military Region, the Fortress Traditions Military Base's exports, discounting manpower, is food, manufactured goods and commercial products. Due to the strategic location of the Tokyo Bay, the Fortress Traditions Military Base constructed massive (mall-sized) hydroponics Bio-Dome Complexes across the closed-down malls of the Greater Tokyo Area which produce lab-grown food at an excellent rate. Fortress Traditions Military Base also constructed manufactories, sweatshops, alloy foundries, civilian industries, distilleries, refineries and networks of pipes across any closed-down industrial areas which produce commercial products for the people, though the costs depend on the quality of said products. Because most of its forces is spread out in five different areas, the Fortress Traditions Military Base was able to refurbish closed-down industrial and commercial sectors and reuse them to have manufactories, sweatshops, alloy foundries, civilian industries, distilleries, refineries and networks of pipes built there. Despite this economic differences, the Fortress Traditions Military Base enjoys having a symbiotic economic relationship with the Starry Desert Military Region: the Fortress Traditions Military Base exports commercial and civilian products, food and manufactured goods to the Starry Desert Military Region and exports from it the soldiers and military hardware. Fairies of the Fortress Traditions Military Base can be recognized by their green vests and helmets with berets and tactical pauldrons having the official color and emblem of one of the five schools they were affiliated with. Starry Desert Military Region Accessible only through the white tower in the Underground Theater, the Starry Desert Military Region is a vast military region located in the Starry Desert. It is designated a Military Colony: a Colony populated, overseen and answers to the Coalition fairy military. The Starry Desert is an immense, larger-than-Earth and possibly universe-sized otherworldly desert and the Starry Desert Military Region is made up of a mixture of heavily-militarized factories, massive fortress and secure bunker complexes, and well-secured, heavily-fortified surface and/or underground habitation sectors. Camps, Main Operating Bases, Forward Operating Sites, Forward Operating Bases, Strong Points, Airbases, Fire Support Bases, Combat Outposts, Patrol Bases, and Cooperative Secure Locations were spread out in the Starry Desert with the Military Region's territorial size roughly 2.5 times the size of the Greater Tokyo Area, though the military bases, alongside the factories, complexes and habitation sectors, were evenly spread out. The Starry Desert Military Region's exports were soldiers and military hardware. Ten fairy army groups were stationed there with an additional five or six reserve army groups ready for activation should the need arise. Three army groups serve as recruitment, training and education army groups but, should the need arise, these three army groups will be activated immediately. Despite the economic differences, the Starry Desert Military Region enjoys a symbiotic economic relationship with the Fortress Traditions Military Base: the Starry Desert Military Region imports food, commercial and civilian products and manufactured goods from the Fortress Traditions Military Base and exports soldiers and military hardware to it. Fairies of the Starry Desert Military Region can be recognized by their black helmets, berets, and combat armor.